Various types of lifting devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a lifting device for RC cars including a first support wire having an upper section, a first side section, and a second side section. A brace is medially disposed between a first bend and a second bend of each of the first and second side sections. An L-shaped support is disposed on each of the first and second side sections. The lifting device also includes a hinge medially disposed upon the upper section. An elongated hook and a second support wire are disposed on the hinge. A C-shaped loop is medially disposed upon the upper section. Wherein the device is configured to engage with and support the weight of a RC car and a RC car remote control.